hall_of_pretty_curefandomcom_th-20200213-history
Omori Yuko
Omori Yuko (大森 ゆうこ Ōmori Yūko ''or โ'อโมริ ยููโกะ in the Thai sub) is one of thumb the main Cures in Happiness Charge Pretty Cure!. She is a 14 year old girl, 2nd grade secondary student at the Pikarigaoka Middle School. Her home is a lunch store (bento-ya), so she loves eating and making food. Her alter ego is '''Cure Honey (キュアハニー Kyua Hanī). She can change into two alternate forms, Popcorn Cheer (ポップコーンチア Poppukōn Chia) and Coconuts Samba (ココナッツ サンバ Kokonattsu Sanba). Appearance Yuko has short, copper brown hair and deep dark brown eyes. Her casual outfit consists of a light yellow shirt with long yellow overalls with an orange bow on the right strap and heart-shaped pockets and yellow shoes. In the summer, she wears a cream and yellow-colored blouse with yellow shorts and orange shoes. As Cure Honey, Yuko's hair changes to yellow blonde and becomes much longer , tied in a high wavy ponytail with an orange bow on top, and has green clover earrings on her ears. She wears a black vest-like top, with yellow outlines, frills at the bottom and top and a small yellow wing-like bow on her lower back, as well as frilly white shoulder pieces, a yellow collar which has a orange and white bow, with a golden heart medallion hanging over her chest. Her skirt is yellow and above knee length. Her gloves are pale yellow, and have small white frills below her elbows. On her legs she wears white knee-high boots with a few yellow outlines and orange bows on each leg. On her right hip hangs her PreChanMirror. Personality Yuko is a snuggly, kind and fluffy person who always gives food to Megumi. She is very proud and cares for people. She always gives her homemade honey candy to comfort and encourage the others. She enjoys helping take care of others, even if they are bad guys. Relationships Aino Megumi ': They are classmates and friends. She often gives Megumi lunch during school break. 'Shirayuki Hime : She first meets Hime in episode 2, but they don't fully become friends until episode 4 and she offers Hime a candy every time they see each other. Sagara Seiji ': They are close friends and are in the same class. Both always see each other when they go jogging. 'Ribbon ': Ribbon is surprised when she learned Yuko is Cure Honey. Prior to this, she pretends to be a doll when she is around her. 'Hikawa Iona ': Her classmate from a different class. They met in episode 18 in their Cure form. In episode 19, Iona revealed her identity and asks her and Megumi to team up with her. 'Phantom ''': Yuko tends to his wounds after a battle, which worries the other Cures. He appeared to soften toward her, thanking her for the meal. Etymology '''Omori'' (大森) : Means "great forest". '''Yuko' (ゆうこ) : Yūko can be written using different kanji characters, but can mean 裕子 ("fertile, child"). Cure Honey refers to honey, a sweet, sticky yellowish-brown fluid made by bees and other insects from nectar collected from flowers. This also may refer to her making honey candy. Songs Yuko's voice actor, Kitagawa Rina, has participated in many image songs for the character she voices. Many of them include duets with Nakajima Megumi, who voices Aino Megumi, Han Megumi, who voices Shirayuki Hime, and Tomatsu Haruka, who voices Hikawa Iona. *Shiawase Gohan Ai no Uta *There is delicious love ♡ Duets *Happiness is the password ~Yes! Happiness Charge~ (Along with Nakajima Megumi, Han Megumi and Tomatsu Haruka) *Where Courage is Born (Along with Nakajima Megumi, Han Megumi and Tomatsu Haruka) *The Magic Called Friends (Along with Nakajima Megumi and Kanemoto Ryōsuke, Sagara Seiji's voice actor) *Innocent Harmony (Along with Nakajima Megumi, Han Megumi and Tomatsu Haruka) Trivia *Cure Honey is the second yellow Pretty Cure to have a radically different weapon from her teammates (the Triple Dance Honey Baton as opposed to the LovePreBrace), following Cure Sunshine. *Cure Honey is the second yellow Pretty Cure to also be represented by green four-leaf clovers, following Cure Rosetta. *Cure Honey is also the second yellow themed cure to have her hair tied back in a ponytail, preceded by Cure Peace. **She is the third blonde Cure with her hair tied back into a ponytail preceded by Cure Rhythm andCure Peace. **She is the eighth Cure to have blonde hair overall. *Cure Honey's hair is very similar to Princess Peace's ponytail. *Her clover-shaped earrings match the one on Ribbon's bow. *Yuko is similar to Myoudouin Itsuki in these ways: **They have yellow as their theme color, and both have different weapons from their teammates. **Both have short, brown hair and brown eyes in civilian forms and long, blonde hair and gold eyes in Cure forms, as well as similar style boots. *In her Popcorn Cheer form, her hairstyle is very similar to Cure Peach's. *Megumi calls Yuko "Yuuyuu (ゆうゆう?)", with this nickname, Yuko appears to be the third Cure who has a given nickname, with the others being Inori, whose nickname is "Buki" (though Buki is a shortened term of Inori's last name), and Makoto, whose nickname is "Makopi". *She is the sixth Pretty Cure whose family owns a food restaurant. *Cure Honey is the first Pretty Cure to make an appearance before her official debut in-series as Cure Honey appears in Pretty Cure All Stars New Stage 3: Eien no Tomodachi two weeks before her official appearance. This is similar to how Secondary Kamen Riders from Kamen Rider W's Kamen Rider Accel to''Kamen Rider Wizard's'' Kamen Rider Beast would make a brief appearance during the Movie WAR movie franchise prior to their official appearance. **It is possible to assume that the time Cure Honey appears in the movie is the same time she first appeared in front of Cure Lovely and Cure Princess after episode 9. She then joined the team at episode 11. This is because Cure Lovely and Cure Princess already knew who Cure Honey was, because of their surprised expression, before Cure Honey revealed her true identity. *It was revealed by the seiyuu of Cure Honey, Kitagawa Rina posted via twitter that Yuko's birthday is May 11th. **Yuko's zodiac is Taurus. *Cure Honey is the second Pretty Cure to enjoy singing after Cure Sword, but is the first Pretty Cure to sing as a move against the enemy. *She is the second Cure to have the power to teleport, after Cure Passion. *Yuko, along with the other Happiness Charge Cures, appeared as Cure Honey to give a special 10th anniversary congratulatory message commemorating the 500th episode of the Pretty Cure franchise. *An early design of Cure Honey had her with longer, curlier hair. Her two form changes also had different-looking outfits. *Almost like Shiny Luminous, she uses her weapon more for attacking than physically fighting. *She is the second Cure who helps run her family's restaurant, preceded by Aida Mana. **Both had dogs when they were young and both dogs died before the series started. *She is the first Cure that has to hold her weapon throughout her time as a Pretty Cure. *She is the first Pretty Cure to have healing powers. Rank The Best Rank *N/A Gallery NS336.jpg 42.jpg หมวดหมู่:Cures